<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Day in the Institute by Magiciseverything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234285">A Day in the Institute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiciseverything/pseuds/Magiciseverything'>Magiciseverything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Sugar Daddy, Voyeurism, Workplace Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiciseverything/pseuds/Magiciseverything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers through 160</p><p>Elias Bouchard leads a monotonous life as head of the Magnus Institute. If only something interesting would happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Day in the Institute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elias Bouchard ran his institute with an iron fist. There was no time for lollygagging when there was research to be done, studies to be conducted, and bodies to prepare for his next life. <br/>He sat alone in his office, clicking his set of Newton's balls together with a bored sigh before closing his eyes to check each of his departments, peering through the eyes of the portraits of his first body that were scattered through the institute. Everything seemed to be going well, although he would have to talk to Mr. Telman about his frequent mobile use on company time. <br/>He glanced into the archives, frowning when he didn't see anyone in the immediate area. <br/>Elias tapped his fingers on his desk, looking through each of his archival employees' eyes. Jon was curled up beneath his desk, recording one of his little supplementals. Elias lingered for a moment, watching Jon's fingers grip the tape recorder tightly. Yes, his training was going quite well.<br/>He moved on to the creature who was Not-Sasha, looking through her eyes as she stared up into the wax museum. He had been keeping a close eye on her, though he still had a part for her to play.<br/>He startled as he checked on Tim, looking down into the flushed, panting face of Martin. This was completely innaproppriate behavior for the work day and he would speak to them about it. Later, he thought to himself as he felt a smirk lift his lips and he kept watching, the sound of the metal balls in his office clicking back and forth providing a backdrop of sound. <br/>Martin looked up at Tim, his tongue running over a thick cock. Tim must have said something, probably cursing or praise because Martin laughed breathlessly, his face showing pride and amusement, before wrapping his lips around the tip of Tim's penis. Tim's hand moved into Martin's hair, stroking through the soft strands. Elias couldn't quite tell if Tim pushed Martin down further, or Martin moved of his own accord, but suddenly his nose was pressed up against Tim's stomach. <br/>He started to unbutton his own pants beneath his desk when he suddenly heard someone clear their throat. <br/>"...am I interrupting something, Elias?"<br/>He begrudgingly allowed his eyesight to readjust, jumping slightly as he saw a bearded face inches from his own. <br/>"Mr. Lukas," he murmured with a scowl, looking over at his calendar. "Our next meeting isn't scheduled until Tuesday."<br/>Peter straightened, resting his hip against Elias's desk. "What can I say? I missed you. I just got back on land and I had to see you."<br/>"I'm busy working, Peter."<br/>He chuckled, directing his gaze at Elias's open pants. "Yes I can see that."<br/>He glared at him. "If you're just here to bother me..." <br/>Peter leaned over him, lifting his hand to his mouth and kissed each of his fingers. "What poor soul are you spying on today, Mr. Bouchard?"<br/>He shivered, checking back on Martin and Tim quickly, just in time to see Martin's face covered in thick ropes of cum. <br/>"Let me help you, Elias. Let me worship you, just how you like it."<br/>He reached his arms up and let Peter lift him up in his arms, their lips melding together as he watched, through Tim's eyes, as Martin reached up, wiping his face and bringing his fingers to his mouth to lick them clean.<br/>Peter settled him on the desk, his large fingers struggling with the delicate buttons of Elias's suit. Elias jerked back out of spying again as Peter tore his clothes open. <br/>"That was custom made, you damp fool." He gasped as Peter kissed down his chest, his now tattered silk shirt hanging loosely open, still tucked into his pants. Peter's beard tickled his skin as he nuzzled along Elias's stomach. He reached up to stroke his lover's hair, watching him with a smile. Peter was too distracted to notice, tugging his pants down.<br/>He stroked his tongue along his length and Elias shivered, lifting up into his mouth.<br/>"Fuck...Peter..." The old sea captain's mouth, trained by Elias's own hands over the decades they had been intimate, moved to surround Elias's cock. As he pleasured Elias with his tongue, he shifted his pants off the rest of the way and lifted Elias's legs up over his shoulders.<br/>Peter pulled back to grin up at him, his fingers finding Elias's ass and spreading him open. Then he kissed down between his thighs to push his tongue into his asshole. Elias yanked hard at Peter's hair as he shuddered and moaned. Peter took that as a command to give him even more, and he slipped one of his rather large fingers into him. Elias shifted his hips with a needy whimper, riding his finger.<br/>"Dammit...stop teasing and fuck me..." <br/>Peter scooted him to the edge of the desk, moving a second finger into him and twisting them. "You know what I want, Elias...."<br/>He sucked in a breath, covering his face with one arm and scratching at the wood of the desk. "I've n-no idea what you mean."<br/>Peter slapped his ass hard. "You don't get what you want until I get what I need, baby."<br/>Elias grabbed Peters collar, dragging him down for a rough kiss, biting hard on his lip. "You think you can win this fight, old man? You'll be begging to fuck me before I give in to you."<br/>Peter smirked. "You say that every time and you always give in. Just make this a little easier for both of us, and tell me what I want to hear."<br/>Elias wriggled beneath him. "No."<br/>Peter pressed a third finger into Elias, spreading them apart inside of him. "Say it."<br/>He whined. "F-fuck...I need...I need your big fat cock, daddy..."<br/>"That's a good boy... You'll get just what you need..." He shifted his pants open quickly. <br/>"Shut up..." Elias spread his legs further, as Peter leaned over him.<br/>Peter stroked his hip as he slowly pushed against him. Elias couldn't stay quiet no matter how hard he tried, moaning wantonly as he was stretched. "More....give me everything..."<br/>Peter gladly obliged, his hips smacking into Elias's as he fucked him roughly.<br/>"Mr. Bouchard?" A voice came over the intercom. <br/>He reached back to find the button. "Yes, Rosie?" Peter didn't let up, kissing over his shoulder.<br/>"There's a Ms. King here to see you."<br/>"Thank you, Rosie. J..." His nails bit into Peter's hip. "I'm just a little overwhelmed with paperwork...Send her to the archives and I'll fetch her when I'm ready..."<br/>"Yes Mr. Bouchard..."<br/>He wrapped his arms around Peter's shoulders. "This is why you shouldn't sn-sneak in here unannounced like that...now we're on a timer." <br/>Peter nibbled on his ear. "I'll make it quick then..." He spit in his palm then wrapped it around Elias's cock, his hand flying over him quickly. Elias shivered, spilling into Peter's fingers with a strangled gasp. "There we are, my good little man..." He sank fully inside Elias, kissing him deeply as he finished inside of him.<br/>Elias rolled over, reaching into the top drawer of his desk for paper towels, cleaning himself and his desk. "Mm, I'll see you at home..."<br/>"...I love you."<br/>"Yes, yes, i love you too." He looked up at Peter. "Do not surprise me like that again. I have important work to do."<br/>"Even to bring gifts?" He set a bag  <br/>on the desk and Elias peeked inside.<br/>"Well, I suppose if it's... a financial matter, then it is business rather than pleasure."<br/>"And why not both?" Peter kissed his cheek. "I'll see you tonight."<br/>Elias waited until Peter disappeared to pull out a watch that had an inlaid diamond pattern of an eye over the face. He clasped it over his wrist with a smile before straightening his clothes and rising to make his way into the archives. He had some assistants to discipline and a meeting to make.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>